Jogo de Amor em New Jersey
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Chase e Cuddy estão cansados de serem rechaçados por Cameron e House, respectivamente. De repente todos se vêem jogando para ganhar mas sem cogitar colocar todas as cartas na mesa. Quem vai vencer? EM HIATSU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Não sou nem o David Shore nem a Katie Jacobs...portanto...

**Sumário: **Chase e Cuddy estão cansados de serem rechaçados por Cameron e House, respectivamente. De repente todos se vêem jogando para ganhar mas sem cogitar colocar todas as cartas na mesa. Quem vai vencer?

**N/A: **Tive a idéia de escrever uma fic chuddy depois que li: "Um casal improvável" de Andarilho das Fics. Sei que o meu título é MUITO original mas não to nem aí. Gostei. Obrigada, Bruno. Não sei como vai terminar...existem chances de acabar chameron, huddy, chuddy...não sei. Vou me deixar guiar pela história. Se passa na quarta temporada antes do season finale porém Chase e Cameron NÃO estão namorando.

**Jogo de amo em New Jersey**

- Hoje é terça-feira. - Chase se aproximou da imunologista. Ela estava linda com um vestido decotado roxo. - E é o dia...- Ele foi obrigado a parar ao sentir a pressão dos lábios de Cameron contra os seus.

Reunindo toda a força de vontade que conseguiu, se separou das médicas aos poucos.

- Então...quer dizer que você mudou de idéia?

- Não. - Ela respondeu trivialmente. - Eu só estava cansada de ouvir e o meu estoque de respostas sarcásticas havia acabado.

Chase tentou não demonstrar o quão abatido ficou ao ouvir isso. O que ela disse tinha sido...cruel. Sentou-se ao seu lado em silêncio.

- Você retribuiu.

- O quê?

- O beijo.

- Quando eu disse que queria mais, eu não estava brincando. Mais é lógico que eu retribuí.

- Por que você tem que complicar as coisas?

- Complicar não significa piorar, Cameron.

- Nós tínhamos uma coisa boa, Chase.

- Que poderia passar a ser ótima. - Ele pegou em sua mão. - Só depende de você.

O coração da médica se acelerou e ela se afastou.

- Você não é o meu tipo. E francamente, eu não serviria para você. Nunca me impressionaria por aquela história de tubarões.

Chase teve que fazer um esforço para se recordar do que ela estava falando. Claro, a cantada que ele tinha dado numa moça na outra festa beneficiente realizada no hospital.

- Eu sei que não. E é isso que faz de você uma pessoa diferente.

- Ser diferente não significa ser a certa.

- Complicar não significa piorar. - Ele repetiu.

- Eu vou pegar um drinque. - Cameron se afastou e da mesa e não retornou mais.

XXXX

- Vocês sabem que as antigas civilizações acreditavam que admitir a derrota era um gesto nobre...

- Eu passo. - Cuddy respondeu sem ao menos levantar a cabeça.

- Isso não quer dizer nada. Certas civilizações eram adeptas do canibalismo. - Wilson foi em socorro da amiga. - Não é muito inteligente achar que os seus companheiros são comestíveis.

- Depende do ponto de vista. - House fez uma careta. - Saber que o Foreman é comestível me faria vomitar por semanas. Po outro lado, se você fosse comestível... - Inclinou a cabeça na direção da chefe.

- Você morreria de fome.

- Posso entrar no jogo? - Kutner se aproximou.

- Não, fora. Por outro lado, você nunca me demitiu. Talvez, realmente queira provar alguma coisa mais...salgada?

- É melhor eu ir embora. - Wilson se levantou.

- Senta. - A ordem dada pela diretora foi cumprida imediatamente. - Você é um bom médico. - Virou-se para House.

Este, olhou para o alto e como quem não quer nada empurrou seu copo de cerveja, derramando-o no decote de Cuddy.

- VO-VOCÊ!

- Ops! Quer que eu ajude a limpar? Posso sugar tudo de volta rapidinho.

- Você é nojento! - Ela se levantou com raiva e foi em direção do banheiro.

- Ainda me acha um bom médico?? - Então voltou sua atenção para o oncologista que o olhava desapontado. - O quê?

- Ninguém é obrigado a te aturar como eu, House.

- Você me atura porque sofre complexo de Messias, a Cuddy faz isso porque me ama.

- Amor não dura para sempre.

- Diga isso para a Aurora, Jimmey.

- Quem?

- A Bela Adormecida.

- Ela não existe.

- SHH! Quer destruir o sonho de milhares de crianças ao redor do mundo??

- Na vida real, House, simplesmente não dura.

XXX

Cuddy amaldiçoou House diversas vezes. Porém quanto mais repetia para si mesma que o odiava, ia ficando mais e mais cansada. De que adiantava negar? Mas também, de nada adiantava admitir. Ele provavelmente riria de seus sentimentos. E isso, ela nunca deixaria acontecer. Sentou numa mesa e apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos. Será que esse era o seu destino? Quem tem sorte nos negócios não tem sorte no amor? Ela tentou diversas vezes, mas assim como era não era capaz de engravidar, era incapaz de achar conforto nos braços de qualquer outra pessoa. Cuddy se perguntava até quando sofreria com esse amor. Não poderia durar para sempre, poderia? Tomara que não.

Não, não podia se dar por vencida tão facilmente. Ela o amava sim, era fato, não havia como negar. Mas ele não precisava disso. Se ele queria ficar fazendo esse joguinho estúpido, ela também ia jogar. Só que dessa vez, ela ia jogar pra ganhar.

XXX

Chase suspirou fundo diversas vezes. Não aguentava mais ficar nessa eterna indecisão. Sabia que era difícil para Cameron entrar de corpo e alma em uma relação. Especialmente com alguém que acredita ter tirado proveito dela quando estava drogada. Ele sabia que tinha errado, sim, em fazer sexo com ela mas não pôde resistir. Quem resistiria? Mas se fosse para listar erros, ninguém forçou-a a se drogar em primeiro lugar. E agora, com esse "não-relacionamento", ela propusera um erro e ele aceitara. Estavam quites.

Sabia que deveria esperar até ela aceitar o fato de que ele tinha boas intenções mas não sabia até quando conseguiria. Não era fácil para ele levar um fora toda terça-feira. Até quando seu amor por Cameron resistiria? Não para sempre.

- Você joga pôquer? - Uma voz vinda de trás tirou-o de seus pensamentos.

- Hã?

- Pôquer. - Cuddy sentou-se ao seu lado. - Você sabe jogar?

- Sei? - Ele respondeu com medo.

- Isso não foi uma resposta.

- Eu sei.

- Rola um boato de que você realmente joga muito bem mas quero saber se é verdade.

- Acredito que sim. - Ele ainda estava surpreso pelo fato da chefa ter surgido do nada perguntando isso.

- Eu quero me vingar do House. - Ela apontou para a mesa onde House e Wilson conversavam. - Mas eu sou um caso perdido.

Chase parou para pensar. Humilhar o ex-chefe numa partida? Isso seria extremamente satisfatório.

- Desafio aceito.

Cuddy sorriu. Isso seria extremamente satisfatório.

XXX

- UAU! - Foreman exclamou. - Eu sabia que o Chase era puxa-saco mas nem tanto assim!

- O que quer dizer? - Cameron perguntou sem entender.

- Veja com seus próprios olhos. - Ele apontou para onde o colega conversava com a diretora.

- Cuddy? - Cameron sentiu vontade de rir. _Impossível._

- Agora já vi de tudo.

- Não, isso tá errado. Ele não seria capaz...

- Espere! Eles estão indo para a mesa do House!

Cameron ergueu a sobrancelha. _Realmente, impossível_. Ela também se dirigiu para lá.

- Vamos ver o que está acontecendo.

Agora o neurologista não conseguiu abafar uma risada. Podia ver a colega morrendo de ciúmes por dentro. Mas também sabia que ela nunca iria admitir tal coisa.

- Cara, isso vai ser divertido.

E ele ia assistir isso de camarote.

XXX

- Sentiu minha falta? - House ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Cuddy sorriu.

- Que tal um desafio?

Wilson fechou os olhos extremamente desapontado. Seu amigo era um idiota teimoso mas a diretora não ficava atrás.

- Isso vai ser interessante. Qual a sua proposta? - Ele cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Eu e Chase contra você e Wilson.

- Eu não vou jogar. - O oncologista logo afirmou. - Não vou participar dessa maluquice.

- O que está acontecendo? - Cameron se aproximou com Foreman do lado.

- Jimmey me abandonou, Dra Cameron. - House fez biquinho. - Você me consola?

Cameron revirou os olhos.

- Um desafio. - Chase explicou. - Eu e Cuddy contra House e Wilson mas parece que o último desistiu.

- Eu entro no lugar dele. - Ela se voluntarizou.

- Cara, isso vai ser REALMENTE divertido. - Foreman falou pela primeira vez.

- Ou vocês vão acabar matando uns aos outros.

- Eu aceito. - O australiano respondeu para a grande surpresa de todos.

- Interessante. - House coçou o queixo sorrindo.

- Não é interessante, é patético.

- Vamos começar? - Cuddy pôs um fim a discussão.

As apostas começaram primeiramente baixas mas foram subindo conforme House e Chase se tornavam confiantes em seu jogo. Cameron já desistira e fingia estar concentrada na mão do ex-chefe, enquanto Cuddy virava para o funcionário uma vez ou outra e ambos riam.

- Vamos esquentar isso aqui. - House apostou alto.

- Eu dobro.

House sorriu mas a imunologista ao seu lado tremeu. Ela não estava gostando do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. Repassou tudo o que sabia mentalmente sobre pôquer mas logo desistiu. Se Deus realmente existisse, ele não deixaria que Chase ganhasse, Cameron pediu de forma infantil. Mas...nem havia motivo para temor, afinal, ele tinha que estar blefando.

- Todo mundo mente. - House mostrou triunfante seu Straight Flush.

Chase suspirou.

- Sim, todo mundo mente. Menos eu. Royal Straight Flush.

Foreman soltou um riso alto enquanto Wilson procurou esconder uma risada.

- Você roubou. - Ele acusou logo.

O intensivista mostrou que não havia nada nas suas mangas.

- Você perdeu, House, admita. - Treze, atraída por Taub e Kutner para perto da mesa, falou.

- Não enquanto ela não tirar a blusa. - Apontou para Cuddy, acusando-a como criança. - Não dá pra saber quantas cartas cabem nesse sutiã enorme!

- Nós formamos um belo time, Chase. - Esta ignorou o outro.

Cameron se levantou em um salto e foi embora quase soltando fogo pelas ventas. Agora não havia dúvidas de porque ela não acreditava em Deus.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Mandar review é fácil, não precisa estar cadastrado no e me faz mais feliz. Então, o que estão esperando? Façam sua boa ação do dia:

Dá um clique no retângulo aí abaixo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Não sou nem o David Shore nem a Katie Jacobs...portanto...

**Sumário:** Chase e Cuddy estão cansados de serem rechaçados por Cameron e House, respectivamente. De repente todos se vêem jogando para ganhar mas sem cogitar colocar todas as cartas na mesa. Quem vai vencer?

**Jogo de amor em New Jersey**

- Chase?

Ele se virou assustado.

- Sim, Dra. Cuddy.

Ela deu um sorriso meio triste.

- Acho que formalidade não é mais tão necessária assim. O que está fazendo aí parado?

O australiano olhou em volta. Depois de vencer House numa partida de pôquer, havia saído do salão mas parara na porta do hospital.

- Eu queria sair de lá. Todo aquele barulho, confusão...mas...

- Eu não quero voltar para casa.

- É. É exatamente isso.

- Quero dizer...que vou fazer em casa agora? Tomar banho, trocar de roupa, deitar na cama e enquanto eu finjo prestar atenção em qualquer programa idiota que está passando na televisão, a lembrança de como a minha vida é vazia fica me atormentando?

- Então diretoras de hospitais bem-sucedidas também sofrem.

- Bem-vindo a realidade. - Ela tentou sorrir.

Ele lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Cameron um pouco antes.

_"- Eu não ia cair naquela história de tubarões, Chase._

_- Eu sei. E é exatamente por isso que me interessei por você."_

- Sabe, uma vez eu nadei com tubarões de verdades. Na Austrália.

A médica ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- E você está me contando isso porque...

- É mentira, eu nunca fiz isso. Era só pra impressionar as outras pessoas.

- Ah. - Ela assentiu com a cabeça meio confusa. - E você achou que eu ia cair nessa?

Chase sorriu.

- Quer ir tomar um drinque?

Cuddy olhou-o com curiosidade.

- Sério?

- Sério.

- Por quê?

- Não tenho idéia. Só não quero ir para casa mas também não quero ficar aqui.

- Só porque nós conversamos um pouco hoje não quer dizer que tenhamos criado intimidade para isso. Afinal, você continua sendo meu funcionário e não pode esperar que...

- Tudo que eu espero é um drinque.

Ela sentia sua cabeça girar.

- Só um?

- É.

- Acho que eu vou precisar de mais, muito mais. - Abriu a porta, dando-se por vencida. - Você não vem?

Ele piscou surpreso ainda não acreditando no que acabara de acontecer e principalmente no que tinha acabado de sugerir.

- Chase. Você vem ou não? - Ela perguntou ainda segurando a porta.

- Você acha que é uma boa idéia?

- Não. Mas eu conheço um barzinho aqui perto. Vamos logo. - Cuddy saiu andando e logo pequenos flocos de neve caíram-lhe nos seus cabelos negros, criando um belísimo contraste.

- Por quê não? - Chase conseguiu sair antes da porta bater e correu para o lado da diretora.

XXXX

- Eu sinto muito. - Cuddy falou ao beber um copo de cerveja.

- Pelo quê?

- Pela partida. Eu vi como a Cameron te olhou. Parecia que ela te fuzilava com os olhos. Quando eles perderam então...ixiii!

- Bah! - Chase falou enquanto pedia outro copo. - Ela já me odeia. Com você ou sem você. E mesmo assim, foi muito divertido ganhar.

- Não tanto quanto eu esperava.

- Hum?

- É. Eu queria tanto mostrar para o House que eu sou forte, que eu não precisava dele...Mostrei e não me adiantou de nada.

- Você gosta realmente dele, não é?

Cuddy abriu a boca para dizer não por instinto mas logo desistiu. Não havia por que negar.

- É.

- Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que que ele tem!

- Como assim?

- Cameron também já gostou dele! Será que se de repente eu me tornasse um idiota sarcástico ela ia se interessar por mim? - Bateu com o copo na mesa. - Isso soa muito patético, não?

- Não mais do que eu admitir que depois de tudo que aquele canalha fez pra mim eu ainda nutro sentimentos por ele. E além do mais, acho que você não deveria mudar. Você é fofo.

- Não o bastante.

- Ah! Vai por mim, Cameron não sabe o que está perdendo.

- E o House sabe? Quer dizer...você é...muito bonita.

- Obrigada.

- Eu sou um idiota por persistir tanto. Toda terça-feira eu vou lá me declarar e ela me humilha.

- Você diz que gosta dela toda terça? - Cuddy se espantou.

- É.

- Agora o meu conceito dela acabou de ir de idiota para "com problemas mentais".

Chase riu.

- Obrigado. Você não está bebendo demais?

- Uma vez na vida, eu vou fazer isso sem me preocupar. Eu penso demais. Agora não. Como se alguém fosse se preocupar...

- Eu me preocupo. Afinal, sou eu quem vai te levar pra casa.

- Eu sou a chefe. Eu decido se bebo ou não.

- Certo. Como você quiser.

- O que você está olhando?

- Você. - Ele riu.

- E o que tem de tão engraçado?

- É só que...nunca pensei que te veria numa situação dessas. E também nunca pensei que me veria na mesma situação.

- É uma coisa ruim?

- Por um lado, sim. Por outro...

Cuddy virou de frente para Chase. Estavam muito próximos.

- Você é linda. E também...

- Eu acho que devíamos nos beijar agora.

- Você acha?

- Uhum.

Ela se aproximou ainda mais, ele tocou seu rosto e ficou olhando-o como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que o observava. Por fim, puxou-a e ambos os lábios se tocaram. Antes que pudessem passar para o próximo estágio, Cuddy se afastou com os olhos fechados e com mão na boca.

Chase se preocupou.

- Você está...

Não deu mais tempo, ela não conseguiu mais conter-se e vomitou em seus pés.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Capítulo não tão grande como o primeiro mas estou satisfeita com ele. Ultimamente estou muito decepcionada com o seriado e acho que isso está refletindo nas minhas fics. Mas quero que vocês saibam que não estou abandonando nenhuma delas. MdI é que deve demorar um pouco porque estou sem idéias mas escreverei essa aqui sempre que puder. Nunca pensei que receberia tanta review em um só capítulo. Muitíssimo obrigada. Vocês me fizeram muito feliz. Agradecimentos a: , Kakashi-sensei (pronto, já fiz minha boa ação do dia.), Iris (vamos ver se você vai continuar achando estranho com o decorrer da fic.), Camila (essa fic é minha vingança), Maíra (vai demorar um pouco mas valerá a pena), Antonio (te amo), wolfer, amanda, leticia, dr ana webster, Tayna, clacla (receber elogios assim vindo de você me diexa superhipermegafeliz!), Poli ( não sei se vai ser chuddy mesmo. pode acabar chameron e huddy. mas quem sabe?), andarilho das fics, lis avelar, gallahad e joana!

Mandar review é fácil, não precisa estar cadastrado no e me faz mais feliz. Então, o que estão esperando? Façam sua boa ação do dia:

Dá um clique no retângulo aí abaixo.


End file.
